


Apologies

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Sibling Incest, alternate universe - ex-boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean haven't seen each other for fifteen years, so Sam gives Dean a fairly emotional blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

“Fifteen years?” Dean scrunches his face up, tries to do the math but it’s nearly impossible with Sam’s mouth on his balls, warm wide suction while his hand - so big, oh my  _god_  - presses his dick up against his stomach. 

“Yeah,” Sam pants, blinking up at Dean, rolling his balls in his palm, “Fifteen. You were an ass.”

Dean’s supposed to say  _you are_  or  _fuck off_  or something, anything, but Sam sucks on his balls again, moans around them and Dean’s head smashes back against the wall, unsuccessfully choking back a moan. Sam’s hair is so long now, shoulder length and Dean has to grab it, has to tug on the soft tendrils. He’s wanted to since he saw Sam walking into the bar.

That was only ten minutes ago, that was as long as they lasted, and Dean’s blaming Sam for that. Fully grown, dark and dangerous looking, this Sam is miles away from his puppy dog faced Sammy. Mostly.

He still sucks dick like a fucking champion, just like Dean taught him when they were younger. Except there’s so much time between them now that Sam’s once-familiar mouth feels like a strange mixture of home and away, something new but something comfortable too. 

“Are you sorry?” Sam asks suddenly, staring up, blinking sweet and dragging his tongue up Dean’s dick, swirling around his leaking head. 

Dean shudders, his hips jerking to try and get more of his brother’s talented tongue. He just moans, can’t talk, especially about  _that._

Sam’s pink lips slide up and down his shaft though, kiss at his head and he reiterates the question with the sweetest, dirtiest goddamned look on his face, his lips shiny with precome.

Dean folds immediately after that, both hands slipping into his brother’s hair, his throat tight. He nods first, chases it with, “Yes, yeah, Sammy, I’m sorry. So fucking sorry.” It sounds awful, all broken and stuttered and his heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

“Good,” Sam mutters, grinning up, his tongue flickering out way too light and fast against Dean’s head, still mashed up against his stomach until Sam grips the length. “Cause I’ve been waiting to do this for fifteen years.”

Dean tries to ask  _what_  but it’s choked off when Sam literally swallows his dick whole, pushing until his nose his flush with his stomach and  _oh my god_  Dean would have said anything to get that. 

It’s new, and if Sam weren’t so big, he wouldn’t be able to manage it. As it is, he’s huffing out his nose, eyes tearing up but he’s a fucking trooper. Past that show, Dean spies Sam’s free hand in his pants, stroking himself fast and efficient while he bobs on his brother’s big dick.

And just like always, when Dean shoots, this time right down Sam’s incredibly talented throat, Sam spills too, twitchy and sticky in his pants, his face bright pink. He grins up again at Dean once he’s pulled off, all dimples and those adoring eyes and those terrible fifteen years don’t matter at all, all of a sudden, making Dean drop to his knees in a rush, clutching his brother’s face and kissing him hard, muttering  _I’m sorry, I’m sorry_ , the whole time. 


End file.
